As the demand for smaller electronic products grows, manufacturers and others in the electronics industry continually seek ways to reduce the size of integrated circuits used in the electronic products. In that regard, three-dimensional type integrated circuit (3DIC) packaging techniques have been developed and used.
A beneficial technology for three-dimensional (3D) integration employs vertical interconnects known as a through via (TV). The through is a vertical electrical connection generally passing completely through a substrate, such as a silicon wafer, a die, or an interposer.
By using through via technology, 3D ICs can pack a great deal of functionality into a small “footprint.” In addition, electrical paths through the device can be drastically shortened, leading to faster operation.